Wild Card
by PurpleHippopotamus
Summary: Sequel to Trump Card. Beast Boy's sick and is far from happy. He's downright miserable. Misery loves company. That being said, little does Beast Boy know that happiness isn't very far off with what this company has to offer.


**Wild Card. (Sequel to Trump Card.)**

A lumpy, bandaged and bruised Cyborg grumbled from the counter, "Damn litte grass stain. Peck at me when I didn't do nothin'. Drippy wet nose little green-." "Friend Cyborg, please, bestow forgiveness on friend Best Boy. He was merely releasing his frustration of being captured by this earthly contagion." Chimed a floating Starfire beside him.

"Man, I got feathers in my circuits. I need a long, good, deep scrubbing." He stomped through the doors. "Grumble, grumble. Grumble, grumble."

"But, friend Cyborg-"

SCHWOOP.

"Star, I think he just needs time to cool down." Spoke the very wise team captain.

"You are right, Robin. Then we shall focus all our attention to our sickly green comrade! She was making her way to the couch when Robin pulled her back.

"Ya'know Star, I think it'll be best we let him rest."

"Hmm, you are correct again, Robin. Humans tend to need adequate time for repose in order for recovery. "

SCHWOOP!

Robin and Starfire left the room.

It was quiet…

….for a second, then a grown escaped from a great pile of tissues that covered the couch, followed by many other sounds...

"Yuurrrgghhh…. Sniiifffftttttt…. ACK-ACK…Cough cough… Yuuurrrgghhh."

"It's just a cold Beast Boy."

"Gah-!"

The pointed tips of green of ears ,that were peeking at the very top of the white tissue mountain, disappeared as Beast Boy jumped from his seat, causing a few tissues to scatter around as well.

"Ray-ray-Raven!" The green teen squealed.

"Yes, Beast Boy, I'm here." She said, standing from her spot behind the blanketed couch. She let out a small sniff.

"You'r-you're sick. You should be in bed!" He cried from his place on the floor.

"So should you." She cleared her throat. "Instead, of sitting here in a pile of your own used tissues." She cringed as he noticed a wet, gooey tissue on the bottom of her shoe. "Ew." She shook it off.

"You'll never get any better if you continue like this." And with that, the great mount of white soggy tissues was encased in a black orb and carried to the dustbin.

The couch was clean now and Beast Boy crawled onto the cushion and laid there listlessly with his face in the seat cushion. "Yuuurrrgghhhh…"

"Stop whining and go and have a bath." She scolded.

"Already did. Why do you think I'm in a bathrobe?"

She glanced down to him and realised he was wearing a big white bathrobe. She hadn't seen it before since it had blended in with the tissues.

"Oh."

She hovered for a while in her place then moved to the front of the chair, where she sat down, cross legged on the chair, a couple of inches next to where Beast Boy head was.

Sniff. Sniff.

Beast Boy looked up to match his gaze with a smooth, grey knee.

"Hey, Rae."

Sniff. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Why are you here?" He asked with full curiosity.

Raven turned her head away from him, hiding her face in a deeper shadow of her hood. She had a feeling he knew the reason.

"I just wanted to keep you company."

"Why?" He persisted.

"Repay the favour." She mumbled quietly.

Beat Boy shot up. Sitting on the edge of his knees, on the cushion next to her, he positioned his stuffy nose right to the side of her hood.

"So it did happen!" He exclaimed in a whisper into her ear.

Raven did not respond. She didn't know what to respond with. So she remained seated, face turned away from him.

"Raven?" His voice asked gently. "Did it? Or did I just imagine the whole thing?" His tone dripped with insecurity, desperate for her to answer. She could feel what he was feeling: eagerness, anxiety, fear and to her own surprise and delight... just a touch of hope.

"Depends. How much do you remember?" She asked monotonously.

"Everything." His voice sounded serious in its muffled, congested manner.

He coughed next to her ear, it sounded loud and phlegmy.

She spun her face around, her hood dropping back as she did so.

Her face was so close to his.

"Rae-" He whispered, dry and scratchily.

"I'll make you some tea." She stopped him. She got up hurriedly and floated to the kitchen counter.

"Just going to repay another favour, right Rae?" She heard him call out. "You sure you want history to repeat itself? Here of all places?" He went on in a haughty tone.

She could feel heat rise to her cheeks. Beast Boy had some warm pleasant dignified happiness radiating from him. She could feel his smirk too.

She put the kettle on and took out a cup then opened the cupboard doors.

"If you don't mind, I'd like the stuff from that white box thingy."

Raven may have seemed cool and indifferent on the outside, but inwardly, she sizzling down to a pathetic bubbling crazed puddle of nerves.

_Damnit, happy. Calm down._

_What?! No way! He wants what's in that box! So give it to him!_

_Oh, he wants more that just what's in the box. So, yes, give it to him too. _A sultry whisper sang in her mind.

_Butt out of this, Lust. _Raven argued.

_You should be thanking me, if it weren't for me-_

_Me me me! And me! Don't forget me! _

_Shut it. Both of you. _Raven barked at her emotions.

"Hey Rae, you okay? You're not moving."

"I'm fine Beast Boy." Her eyes sweeped the empty cupboard in front of her. "Sorry, but the white box isn't here."

"Why would it? It's in your room, behind 'Dummies Guide to Dark Incantations' and 'Chicken Soup for the Half-Demonic Soul'." He retorted from his place on the couch.

Raven whirled around to Beast Boy, her eyes wide and mouth ajar. "How did you know?"

Then his little fang popped out from his lips as he smirked. "I didn't. It was a lucky guess."

Raven turned back to the counter, her cheeks flaming red now.

_Whoa! How'd he know that?!_

_He didn't. He simply deduced a logical hypothesis from probable causes and manipulated variabl-_

_In other words, he guessed. _Raven tried to shut up her emotions once again.

She poured steaming water from the kettle into the cup then returned to Beast Boy.

"No t-t-e-ea-ah-ahhh- ackk achooo!" He sneezed away from Raven then wiped his soggy nose onto his sleeve.

"Sure, that will help you recover." She sarcastically remarked.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Use a tissue and change out of that filthy bathrobe." She suggested.

"No way! It's warm and cozy. And I already used all the tissues."

"You won't get any better that way."

"Who ever said I wanted to get better?" He argued before letting out a series of thick coughs.

She raised her eyebrow at him and sniffled her slightly red nose.

He crossed his arms over his chest and plopped back into the chair, grumbling slightly. "Why suddenly so conscious of my well-being anyways?"

No reply.

After about a minute, he turned to her, his eyes bewildered. "No way…!" He said under his breath, his eyes staring past her hooded face.

_He's a fast one._ A voice spoke in her head.

_Shh!_

"Could it be?" Beast Boy's voice quipped.

Raven remained stone faced.

"You're feeling guilty." He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Now," She cleared her throat slightly, trying to stall. "Why would I be….? " She didn't want to say it.

"Guilty?" Beast Boy smugly announced. He rested his hands at the back of his head. "I don't know, maybe its because of you that I have to suffer this cold? Or maybe cause you seduced me with c-"

"I did not seduce you." Raven defended herself.

"It sure wasn't Cyborg." He debated.

"Then why'd you peck his circuits to a sorry mess?"

"To pull attention away from you."

Raven turned to him for a moment, startled. She never thought Beast Boy would be this conscious of her and this considerate.

"The flu made your head all dizzy and messed up and junk, right? You were so sleepy and cold you couldn't do your meditating thingy and relax, so I'm guessing the colourful Ravens ran lose for awhile."

She stared in shock. What could she say about Beast Boy? He hit in right on the nail.

"Don't be so surprise. I get it. This cold gets your nose all wet and icky and stuffy and you can't breathe, so your head is all foggy. And you can't think straight. Then the sneezing just messes up your whole system." He turned to her, matching her violet gaze with his olive green. "Why do you think I spent the last 2 hours as a chicken?"

She was dumbfounded. "So.. –sniff-, You need to keep your mind calm and clear to control to shapeshifting?"

"Yup." He replied simply, rubbing his nose on his other sleeve.

Was that why she couldn't always feel what he was thinking? Cause his mind was the clearest of all the titans? That would explain why he was so easily hypnotized by Mad Mod…

"Really no tea this time, Rae?" He pouted his lips.

She swiftly turned to him. He was looking into the clear contents of the cup on the table. "No tea." She curtly replied.

"So this is another of those times?" He jestered.

_Ohhhh, that's an invitation. _Poked Happy.

_Jump on him, now!_

_Ignore him, he's just playing around._ Intellect warned.

_Strip him!_ Screamed Lust.

_Oh this is so fun!_

_Kiss him! _

_What is he rejects us? _Fear admitted quietly.

_Let's just go back to sleep. _Said Lazy.

_Shut up. _Raven scolded. But none in her mind heard her.

_If he does, let's just kick his butt. _Brave mentioned.

"Shut it. Now." Raven growled aloud, unknowingly.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked of the sudden.

"Nothing. Drink your water Beast Boy." She scolded.

"Fine." He lifted the steaming cup of water to his lips.

_Right now you wish your head was that cup. _Squealed Happy.

_No I wouldn't. _Raven spoke.

_Of course we wouldn't. We'd want those nice lips elsewhere. _Whispered Lust.

A disturbing image popped into Raven's head.

Then the cup exploded in Beast Boy's face, washing hot water all over him and splattering few droplets onto a side of her face.

Raven couldn't stop blushing as she slowly rotated her head to Beast Boy.

He was drenched completely. His wet hair drooped and clung to his forehead. Water slid from the top of his pointy ears to the edge of his jawline. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung slightly open. "Wow, that does feel good," He purred.

His bathrobe was entirely soaked too.

"Beast Boy, you need to take your bathrobe off before your cold gets worse." She warned him.

He snapped out of his trance and looked down at himself, "Whatever, I'm not taking this off." He waved his hand, brushing off her suggestion.

He turned away from her, curling himself into a little ball.

"You'll get sick."

"I'm already sick."

"You'll get worse."

"Bah," He called over his shoulder.

_This boy is such a pain_. She rubbed the sides of her temples.

"Beast Boy." Her voice was firm and strong.

He turned around slightly, peeking at her. Then out of the blue, she grabbed onto the collar of his bathrobe roughly

"Whuh- Raeeeevenn! What are you-?! Stop!"

She pushed him onto his back then she spun around she floated above him, still cross-legged.

"What are you-?! Stop!"

"If you're not going to take it off, I will."

That triggered him to go into a full escape-mode. He struggled and pushed and kicked his green limbs everywhere. One of his bunny slippers fell with a thump onto the other side of the room.

Raven was forced to stop floating and plant her knees onto the couch at either side of him.

Finally, after pinning both his hands to the side, she used one hand and tugged at the string. And the soggy towel-like robe split open.

A very bare green chest stared back at her, rising and dipping with shallow breaths. The muscles of his abdomen contracted to the sudden exposure. The well-defined lines screamed to her, beckoning for her touch. Slowly, she succumbed. Her fingers released the collar of his robe. And ever so carefully, she placed both her hands onto his chest, which felt so strong under her touch. Ever so gently and softly and smoothly, her fingers travelled down, running on each deep-set curve. He flinched at slightly when she touched his left side. It went unnoticed as her fingers continued on, tracing his grid pelvic lines that ran from the sides of his lean frame. She finally stopped when she had reached the end of his exposed waist that was covered by a think white stretchy rubber gutter. He **had** filled out after such a long time. Filled out very well indeed. What the hell took her so long to notice?

"Rae… Rae?"

No response as her eyes gawked at his body.

"Raven?! Hey, you done feelin' me up yet?"

She snapped out of her gawking, "No!"

Beast Boy sent her a playful look as he got up on his elbows.

"I mean… -cough. I'm not feeling you up."

"Then why are your hands still on me?" She looked down to see her hands were no longer hovering lightly over his body but were now resting firmly on his hard-wearing muscles, her fingers digging into the crevasses.

She pulled her hands back underneath her cloak as her face flushed into a deep crimson and whirled away from him.

"Well, if you really want it off."

"No!, I don't- keep it-keep it on." She spluttered.

Too late.

She peeked around, unable to control herself.

A familiar set of abs casted a shadow over her flushed face.

The abs were then replaced by a green impish face with a little fang peeking out. He had a smirk on his face. That same, oh-so adorable smirk he usually had on his face everyday. But this time, it was different it was much more steamy. Parts of his dark hair fell limp, framing his face while few strands stuck out wildly. That cheeky grin, the tousled hair and the closeness to her gave Raven the urgent need to catch her breath.

He gave her a wink.

Then without warning, he crashed his lips onto hers. Giving her a soft, tender kiss.

With no desire to, Raven didn't bother controlling herself. She kissed harder, turning a sweet gesture into a hungry passionate urge.

Surprise flashed across his face for half a second then he kissed her back just as hard and hungrily. His lips going over hers feverishly. He cupped her face with both his hands and pulled her in further. She draped her arms around his neck, hugging him closely.

Then they both pulled away, gasping for breath.

If only it weren't for those damn stuffy noses they mutually shared.

Beast Boy rested his wet head on hers.

"See? You don't need catnip for that."

"Shut up and kiss me again before I go and get it." She replied, pulling his mouth back onto hers.

Perhaps the best wild card is to just put all your cards on the table. Cause once you do that, the other player will do the same and everyone can stop playing silly card games and move on to more… interesting things.

* * *

Wild card, in my little world basically means something(of some kind of move) or someone of undecidable value that can turn the table of events to a beneficial one or an exceptionally bad one. Basically, its value depends on the situation it's put in as well. I guess the cold was the wild card. I mean it made BB and Rae's situation from bad to good by getting Rae sick, good to bad by getting her BB, good to bad for getting BB sick which wasn't really a bad thing after all. HAH. I don't know if you'll get that. I don't really get it myself... But, meh, it's always the special ones that are the most misunderstood. Or at least that's what I'd like to tell myself to help me sleep at night...

My second ever oneshot and first ever sequel! That was a hell lot of fun to write! Now I really need to get back to my In-Progress story! HEH.

Ps. You might realise this is a very similiar scene to What's There to Love?... This is basically a rehash. I dunno, I got a thing for abs under bathrobes, I guess. HEH.


End file.
